FischSchal
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Diese Geschichte entstand für den Potter-United-Adventskalender 2010. Dieses Forum bietet nicht nur Harry-Potter, sondern auch Alan-Rickman-Fans eine rege Diskussionsplattform. Viel Spaß!


**Das Weihnachtsgeschenk oder: Wie Alan Rickman zu seinem Fisch-Schal kam**

„Nur eine Kleinigkeit … eine kleines Zeichen Ihrer Anerkennung und Ihres Lobes … ihm verdanken Sie schließlich, dass sie sogar in der Mugglewelt eine Berühmtheit sind … berühmter und beliebter als Harry Potter."

„Ich könnte mit Kusshand darauf verzichten", grummelte Severus Snape, Zaubertränkelehrer der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei und sah seinen Vorgesetzten, Albus Dumbledore, mit einer Mischung aus Frustration und Ärger an.

„Es war eine schwachsinnige Idee, das mit den Filmrechten …" fügte er noch an.

„Uns ist doch gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben", antwortete Dumbledore. „Sicher haben wir mit unseren magischen Fähigkeiten viele Möglichkeiten, aber selbst wir benötigen manchmal Geld … und Hogwarts nach der finalen Schlacht gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser wieder aufzubauen, ist ganz schön teuer. Selbst wenn wir auf jeden überflüssigen Luxus verzichten …"

„Also ich tausche gerne mit Ihnen", piepste Filius Flitwick. „Aber mich übersehen immer alle …"

Severus Snape wollte schon eine seiner bissigen Bemerkungen machen, für die er nicht nur in der magischen, sondern dank seines Alter-Egos Alan Rickman auch in der Muggle-Welt berühmt - oder war es berüchtigt? - war.

Aber er biss sich auf die Zunge. Filius war ein lieber Kerl; Spott hatte er nicht verdient.

Eigentlich sollte diese Lehrerkonferenz einmal mehr den Wieder-Aufbau der Schule und den neuen Lehrplan zum Inhalt haben, aber dann war Dumbledore mit dieser idiotischen Idee gekommen. Jeder sollte „seinem" Schauspieler seinen Dank in Form eines kleinen Weihnachtsgeschenkes zum Ausdruck bringen.

„Und was soll ich ihm schenken?" fragte Severus aggressiv. „Einen Liebestrank braucht der ja nicht mehr, so wie die Weiber auf ihn fliegen!"

„Sprachhygiene, mein Lieber", mahnte Dumbledore. „Ohne die Fans würden wir wohl immer noch inmitten von Geröll und zerschlagenem Inventar sitzen."

In diesem Punkt hatte Dumbledore Recht, das musste sogar Severus widerwillig zugeben. Kaum war der erste Film abgedreht, flossen die Galleonen in ungeahnten Mengen. In Rekordzeit hatte die Burg wieder Fenster und waren die Steine ersetzt worden, sogar Hagrid hatte eine neue Hütte (mit Fußbodenheizung und eingebauten Korb für Fang) bekommen.

„Vielleicht eine Flasche Elfenwein", schlug Minerva MacGonagall vorsichtig vor. „Mr. Rickman scheint ein großer Weinkenner zu sein. Ich helfe Ihnen gerne bei der Aus…"

Der Blick, den Severus ihr zuwarf, ließ sie verstummen. Zum Glück hatte sie sein gemurmeltes „Weinkenner, ha! Wohl eher Weinsäufer!" nicht hören können.

Dafür konnte sie die Fans gut verstehen.

Als sie Severus damals vorgestellt worden war, hatte sie sich auf den ersten Blick in ihn verliebt. Und diese Liebe – so unerwidert sie auch war – war in den vielen Jahren des Zusammenarbeitens und -lebens eher noch gewachsen.

„Ich könnte einen Blick in seine Zukunft werfen … eine exklusive Prognose", murmelte Sybil Trelawny.

Severus machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Bislang hatte Sybil immer nur einen baldigen, gewaltsamen Tod prognostiziert – er war sich nicht sicher, wie Alan darauf reagieren würde.

„Keine Widerrede!" sagte Dumbledore. „Jeder …", er sah Severus scharf an, „jeder lässt sich etwas einfallen. Die Hauselfen packen Päckchen für die Filmcrew, aber für die Schauspieler sind wir zuständig. Und nun zum nächsten Punkt auf unserer Tagesordnung …"

„Ach, Herr Professor, welch eine Freude, Sie wieder einmal hier zu begrüßen …"

Natürlich freute sich Aloysius Trigema immer, wenn Severus Snape ihn beehrte. Schließlich war der grimmige Hogwarts-Lehrer einer seiner besten Kunden.

Die meisten Leute hielten Severus Snape für einen Menschen, der nicht sonderlich auf sein Äußeres achtete, aber insgeheim liebte der Lehrer einen gewissen Luxus – seidene Pyjamas, seinen Morgenmantel aus Alpaca-Wolle, die Kaschmir-Pullover …

Aber das trug er natürlich nur in seiner Freizeit. Undenkbar, dass einer der Tränke, der Säuren und Laugen, mit denen er den ganzen Tag hantierte, Löcher in seine sündhaft teuren Kleidungsstücke brannten.

„Ich suche etwas für einen … guten Bekannten. Ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk."

„Vielleicht eine Krawatte", schlug Trigema vor. „Ich habe gerade ein paar sehr schöne Designer-Stücke hereinbekommen …"

„Ich glaube, er trägt keine Krawatten", sagte Severus zögernd.

„Nun … welchen Beruf hat denn Ihr Bekannter?"

„Schauspieler."

Zum Glück gab es auch in der magischen Welt darstellende Künstler, so dass Severus an dieser Stelle nicht lügen musste.

„Schauspieler", wiederholte Trigema mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick. „Was für ein schöner und erfüllender Beruf. Wissen Sie … ich wollte ja auch immer zur Bühne … Ist er bekannt, Ihr Bekannter?"

„Noch nicht, er steht noch am Beginn seiner Laufbahn."

Auch das war nicht gelogen. Hier in der magischen Welt konnte niemand etwas mit dem Namen „Alan Rickman" anfangen.

„Nun …" überlegte Trigema. „Das Schlimmste für einen Schauspieler ist eine Erkältung. Trägt Ihr Bekannter gerne Halstücher oder Schals?"

Severus nickte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Alan einmal ohne Schal gesehen zu haben. In jeder Drehpause hatte sich der Schauspieler irgendein Tuch um den Hals geschlungen, was zu der schwarzen Robe und der Langhaar-Perücke immer ein wenig albern ausgesehen hatte.

„Ich habe gerade ein paar sehr exklusive Stücke von der diesjährigen Pariser Woche hereinbekommen", plapperte Trigema und fing an, Kartons aus den Regalen zu ziehen und den Inhalt auf dem Tresen auszubreiten.

Mit zunehmendem Entsetzen starrte Severus auf Stoffe, auf denen sich Fische jeder Größe und Farbe, Seesterne, Seepferdchen und Muscheln tummelten.

„Maritime Motive sind gerade sehr aktuell", erklärte Trigema.

„Ich hatte mehr an etwas Dezentes gedacht; etwas, das er zu allem anziehen kann", sagte Severus zögernd.

„Nun … ich habe hier vielleicht genau das Richtige … reine Seide, gesponnen von ägyptischen Raupen, handgewebt von besonders ausgesuchten und geschulten Jungfrauen …"

Weiße, lachende Fische tummelten sich vor einem schwarzen Hintergrund.

„ … ist aber nicht ganz billig", fügte Trigema noch hinzu.

Severus dachte an sein frisch renoviertes Labor – voll gefliest, mit Wasser- und Gasanschluss und einer guten Beleuchtung. Dumbledore hat nicht unrecht, etwas Dankbarkeit war wirklich angebracht. Außerdem wusste er dank Sybil Trelawny, dass Alan Rickman im Sternzeichen der Fische geboren war; unpassend wäre es also nicht.

„Ich nehme ihn", sagte er. „Bitte packen Sie ihn als Geschenk ein."

„Soviel Geschmack hätte ich dem alten Brummbär gar nicht zugetraut."

Alan Rickman ließ den Schal durch seine Hände gleiten und genoss die angenehme Kühle der Seide.

„Also, ich finde ihn scheußlich", sagte Rima, die beste Gefährtin von allen und schnupperte vorsichtig an dem Elfenwein, der auch in Severus' Weihnachtspäckchen gelegen hatte. „Riecht wie WC-Reiniger; wer weiß, was da drinnen ist?"

„Du magst Snape nicht, das ist Dein Problem", sagte Alan.

„Und seit wann kannst Du ihn leiden?" fragte Rima schnippisch.

„Ich habe nichts gegen ihn; es hat großen Spaß gemacht, ihn dazustellen, nur die Fans nerven. Dafür bin ich nicht Schauspieler geworden. Ich bin Künstler, keine Maschine zum Erzeugen von Autogrammen und schmutzigen Gedanken."

„Aber ohne die Fans würde Dich immer noch niemand kennen – trotz all der guten Filme und tollen Stücke, in denen Du mitgespielt hast. Und die Einnahmen sind doch auch nicht zu verachten … das Häuschen in der Toscana, das Loft in Downtown Manhattan, das Weingut … ein volles Haus, selbst wenn Ibsen gegeben wird."

Alan seufzte. Diese Diskussion führten sie seit Jahren, ohne sich wirklich jemals einig zu sein, was das ganze Harry-Potter-Filmprojekt im Allgemeinen und Severus Snape im Besonderen anging.

Alan nahm zwei Gläser, füllte sie mit dem Elfenwein und legte sich den Schal um die Schultern.

„Es ist Weihnachten, wir sollten also nicht streiten. Trinken wir auf die magische Welt, auf Hogwarts, Harry Potter und Severus Snape. Und auf das Jahr, das vor uns liegt. Frohe Weihnachten, meine Liebe."

„Frohe Weihnachten, mein Lieber."

Rima hatte unrecht – der Elfenwein schmeckte süß und köstlich wie ein nie enden wollender Frühling.

Wie flüssiges Sonnenlicht.

_Ich danke der Alan-Rickman-Community bei für die Hilfe und die Bilder des Fisch-Schals, der Alan Rickman wohl schon seit den Siebziger Jahren begleitet. Das gute Stück ist so eine Art „Running Gag", der sich durch die gesamten, mittlerweile fünf Alan-Rickman Threads zieht._

_Ohne Euch gäbe es diese Geschichte nicht._


End file.
